Xros Wars Chirstmas
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Digimon Xros Wars fic with Chirstmas theme for everyone    contain : Akaiki, KiriAKa, Kiritai, Kirine, Nejirou   this happen at the 1st Arc. Any reviews are welcome


Xros Wars Christmas

A/N: Hello Minaa! This fic just to celebrate Chirstmas for those who celebrate X-mas and New Year XDDD Happy holidays everyone! Ohya! This fic contain many couples from DXW.

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

One day, Xros Heart lost in the middle of Dessert with high temperature. "Here we go again…" said Taiki who was half tired, while all of his friends was sweated and tired. "When we arrive at cold place…. I'm bored at desserts! The worse place eveeeer!" complained Zenjirou. "I know Zen, but we had no choice…" explained Taiki. "We need to across this dessert to our destination…." He added. "So suck…" mumbled Zenjirou as he accidentally tripped a bottle. "What the heck!" he groaned as he took the bottle and threw it away. "Hey stop!" said Akari then she followed the bottle fell. "What is it, Akari, kyuu?" asked Cutemon. "I saw a sparkle on the bottle, something odd!" she said. "Maybe it just mirage….." said Ballistamon. "Not its not…" said Akari as she took the bottle and opened it. "Hiyaaa! Thanks for releasing me!" said a tiny cute voice as the sparkle appeared as fairy human Digimon. "My name is Tinkermon!" she winked. "Thanks for saving me, and not become jerk likes him!" she pointed at Zenjirou. "eeh! I'm sorry, I don't know! I didn't mean to because I was pissed with the heat…" he apologize. "Fine, I forgive you, human human~ anyway I can grant your wish just once! Tell me!"  
>""Just get us here to Cold place!" yelled Zenjirou in frustration. "your wish is granted!" she winked as they teleported to the place that Zenjirou want….<p>

In the Middle of Digi-North Pole, and the weather was Snow Storm….

"Gghgghghghghh….." Zenjirou was shivered and frozen, he hugged himself. "This what you want, dummy! Said something!" said Shoutmon with annoyed tone who was hugging Ballistamon. "Y-you guys…. I never expecting we in the middle of snow storm…" he said while clenched his teeth. "Huuuh…Baka, next time control yourself…" mumbled Akari. "W-well, why you guys s-so c-close?" asked Zenjirou as he saw Taiki and Akari hugging each other closely. "O-of course for warm up!" she blushed. "I don't want to lose her…" he spoke. Akari blushed deeper while the others cheered them. "Blame all to the stupid fairy…" Said Zenjirou then something hit him. "That rude! I shouldn't grant your wish, too bad I can't take it back, anyway I will help you guys!" she said as she spoke some spell and make invisible shield, so they didn't freeze anymore. "Here some scraf~" Tinkermon share many cotton Scarf with many color. Akari using the same color with Taiki, they both blushed. "You look better…" said Taiki sheepishly, Shoutmon surprised saw Taiki who was always optimistic and cheerful become quiet and shy.

When they walk for mil away, they saw a light in the edge. "I think…. That was town!" said Tinkermon with exited tone. "Probably just mirage…" said Zenjirou. "Correct, Mirage only happen in dessert…." Said Ballistamon, Zenjirou growled. "No kyuu! It is town!" said Cutemon. "Yaaaay!" everybody cheered and ran heading to the town.

"Oh my! Someone heading to here!" said IceAgumon as he was at Ice Tower. Yukidarumons stood up on the gates and guard it. "Hold it!" shouted Icemon, who was main and leader guard team. "Who are you?" he said with furious tone, ready for attack team. "Relax, we just team Xros Heart!" said Taiki. "Xros Heart?" he said. "Yeah! We are the famous Xros Heart!" said Zenjirou with loud voice, hoping he would trust it. Icemon keep staring at them. "Fine, you can enter…" he said as he command Yukidarumon to open the gate, when Xros Heart passed the gate, they saw a nice town who similar to Sweet Zone, except the civilians. There is many elfmon with red and white clothes, rushing and busy. "Wow! This place so beautiful!" said Akari with exited tone. "Yeah, but…." Taiki observed the place. "They…. Seems not happy, I mean they worried something…." Said Dorulumon. "Aha! Maybe they being enslaved by Bagra Army!" guessed Shoutmon. "Then why they let us in when they know we are xros heart?" asked Ballistamon. "Errm…. That complicated!" said Shoutmon. "Maybe they need our help!" said Zenjirou. "Okay, we need to ask the mayor of this town!" said Taiki, they asked one of the Elfmon and said he was in the biggest house on the town. Before they entered the house, someone spoke to them. "Well, well well we meet again…" said a harsh voice. "Kiriha!" said Taiki as he saw the blonde guy near the Christmas Tree in the middle of town. "Why are you doing in here!" said Zenjirou with annoyed tone. "I can go anywhere I can…" he said. "You mean you….lost in here?" guessed Akari, Kiriha blushed and look away. "That none of your business…." He look away. "Have you met the mayor?" asked Taiki, tried t change the subject. "Well, yes, that old man seriously need rest….Tch…. I want get out from this useless town…." He said before leaved them. "Wait! Do you see Nene-sama!" asked Zenjirou. "…..No…" he said without looking at them. "Okay guys let move on…" said Shoutmon.

~*~*~*Joy To the World ~*~**

"Thanks for coming in here…" said The elder elfmon ask he pleased Xros Heart visited his place. "We, Elfmon always prepared many gifts and presents for all good digimons in Digital World for Santamon, unfortunately, someone infiltrated us and screwed our machine an destroying all stuff, we had been searching and prevent it but it keeps happen until now…." He explained. "Wow! So Digimon celebrate Christmas too!" said Akari with exited tone. "Yeah, but I don't think this Christmas will going on well…." Said The elder. "We had many problems in here and Santamon haven't contacted us for week, we wanted to checked it what happen but we don't have time…. Or we run out of time now…" he sobbed. "Don't worry! We will help you!" said Shoutmon and his brothers. "Thank you…Thank you so much…" he said. "Okay, what you need is rest now, we will take care this all!" said Shoutmon.

"Do you think you can?" said Kiriha went Xros Heart went out. "You overheard?" "No, your voice is too loud…" he replied. "Will you help us too?" asked Taiki. "….The answer still no…" he said before leave them again. "Gheez Taiki, stop asking him help, you know he wouldn't at all!" said Zenjirou. "Fine….Reload Everyone!" said Taiki. All Xros Heart team went out.

"Akari, Cutemon, Persiamon, Lilimon and Donkodomon help Elfmons wrapped the gifts!"  
>"Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Knightmon and Pawnchessmons, Pickmonz help elfmons gathered the gifts!"<p>

"Ballistamon, Zenjirou, Jijimon and Starmon Help elfmons fix the machine!"

Command Taiki as everyone cheered and did what he said. While Akari helped them, Kiriha kept staring her. "What? You just stand there and do nothing?" she said with annoyed tone. Kiriha blushed and looks away. "Who said I was looking you?" he said. Akari sighed and walk to him. "Why you don't want help us?" she said. "Its not bad helping people specially at Christmas time like this…" "I hate Christmas…." He cut her word off. "Ooh….why?" "…." His face was hurtful and painful, Akari realized that. "Sorry, I shouldn't ask, I know you have…..bad memories…" she said. "How?" he asked. "I…just felt it, it was written in your face…" she said. "You stared me a lot?" he blushed. "Hahaha…" she giggled. "Nah, anyway I love Christmas, I often celebrate it with my family because I had many siblings, well, I'm the one who often work and helped my mum, my brothers so noisy and active, but we love giving presents!' she said, she realize what she done. "Oh, I'm sorry…" "No, its okay… I want to hear it more again…' said Kiriha. Akari smiled and told him again, meanwhile Taiki was staring at them, he felt a anger and jealous in his heart, he didn't know why but he felt so hot and emotional, he didn't know to do… he just…. Didn't like saw them too close. "Ehem!" coughed Beelzebumon. "Eeeh, yeah?" he quickly look at him. "What we should do?" said Revolmon as Wisemon nodded. "Oh you guys helped me to find the evil Digimon behind this…" he said.

"Haaah! Is there still more?" asked Shoutmon to one of Elfmons. "Nope, we're done here!" he replied. "Yeah, finally we could rest…" said Shoutmon. "There is no time to waste…" warned Dorulumon, "Fine, you delivered all this gifts to Factory!" he suggested. "Grr…" he growled as he went to the Gift Factory. "Hehehe, I will guard this…' he said as he sat and accidentally slept. A red Digimon with evil smirk sneaked to the mountains of gifts and started to destroyed it, unfortunately he stepped at branches which make Shoutmon awaken. "ENEMYYYY!" He shouted as he begun to yell, the evil Digimon shocked and started to run. "Wait you little brat!" he said as he begun to release his "ROCK DAMASHI!" to him and blown up.

"Do you saw anything?" asked Taiki to Beelzebumon. "No… there is no track or weird thins on their rooftops…" he said. "Humm…" Taiki thinking. "Taiki! I saw a weird track in these sewers!" said Revolmon. "Sewers?" he thought. "Taikiiiiiiii! I saw the enemy!" shouted Shoutmon. "It was like…..devil Digimon with red color!" he described it. "Oh no! then the people in Factory was in danger!" said Taiki as they rushed to Factory.

"Do you know how to fix these things?" asked Zenjirou as he tried to fix the machine at Factory. "You're the mechanic man, Zenjirou…" said Ballistamon. "I know but I never fix huge things like this!" he complained. "Humm…." Said Jijimon. "Do you figure something?" asked Zenjirou. "No…" said Jijimon as Zenjirou hit his own head. "Aha!" he said. "What, Jijimon?" he said. "There something stuck here…" said Jijimon as he took it between the gear. "Eeeer…. Little help here…" said the old man as Ballistamon and Zenjirou helped him by pulled him with maximal strength. "1…2….3! Eeeeerggh… Wagh!" they finally succeed take it out and the machine active. "Yaay! We did it!" said Zenjirou. "Not this time~" said a evil voice from behind them. "Who is it!" "Khe khe khe…" he chuckled as he launched fire balls. "Aaargh! Hoooot!" said Zenjirou as the fire hit his butt, Starmon tried to helped him. "Heavey Spea-" "No don't! Ballistamon!" said JIJIMON. "Why?" "We could destroy this place! We need to catch him!" he said as they begun to ran and tried to catch the red devil Digimon."What the heck happen in here!" surprised Dorulumon as he arrived. "He was Red Impmon!" said Jijimon. Then his friends arrived. "Whoa! There many red Impmons!" said Zenjirou as they fire was out. "So you all behind all this!" said Shoutmon and others. "We couldn't attack here, we need to get them out!" said Taiki. "Beelzebumon! Use your wings!" he command. "Hyaaaaaah!" he strengthen his wings and then he blows up all people in Factory, all went out.

"Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmon and Pickmnonz! Digixross!"

"Shoutmon X4!"

Shoutmon X4 jumped and slashed all Red impmon with "Burning Star Slasher!" and many red impmon defeated, but some of them gathered and evolved to Infermon, attacked him with his gun and tentacles. "Aaaegh!"

"Knightmon! Panwchessmons! Shoutmon X4B Digi-xross!"

"Shoutmon X4K!" he shouted and slashed him with his big and shiny sword, tried to make him more weakened, then he finished him off with his final attack "Burning Star Crusher!" and he vanished to data.

Akari and the others who was helping elfmons heard the explosion and worried. "It seems there is some battle…' said Kiriha. "Kiriha! Why you not helping them?" asked Akari when he appeared. "Because I know they can defeat them, beside it just little Digimon…" he said. "Ooh…" she relived.

"We defeat him!" said Shoutmon with exited tone. "Yeah, but we must fix these mess…" said Dorulumon as Pickmonz agreed. "What the matter Taiki?" asked Revolmon. "There is something wrong…" he said. "Yeah, according to my data, those red impmon was corrupted with someone, the boss, but he hasn't go here and we even couldn't find his tracks…" explained Wisemon. "I smelled secret passage in the sewer…" said Revolmon. "Okay, Beelzebumon, please watch around in the tower, while Revolmon and Wisemon will find the secret passage!" said Taiki. "Roger!" said them all. "What about us?" asked Shoutmon. "Try to help elfmons first…." He said.

"What happen?" asked Akari when he approached to him. "we haven't figure it out who was the boss…" said Taiki. "Oh, don't worry, you will…" she smiled. "Thanks…" he blushed. "Eeer… I wonder where Kiriha…" he mumbled. "Oh, he went to the tower while ago, but I don't know where is he now…" she explain. "Ooh… umm….. it seems you have nice conversation with him..' he said as he scratched his head and look away. "Eeeh? We just talking about Christmas! Don't worry!" said Akari. "Ohh…" he said as he walk away. 'It could be… he jealous? Nah! Taiki never jealous before…. World gonna doom if he jealous….' Thought Akari.

BOOOOM

"Muwhahhaah! Finally arrives in here! I hope Tac-chan wouldn't come here and bothered here, this place was untouched, and this will be my next zone! Muwhahaha!" said small head Blastmon. "You can't go alone!" said Lilithmon appeared. "This Zone makes me remember bad memories…" she said. "Hehehe! Let's rule this place!" he suggested as they called their armies. "Taiki! Bagra Army comes!" said Beelzebumon and warned them. "Kiriha!" Called Taiki, "what?" he answered. "Will you help me defeat Bagra Army?" he asked. "So, they behind all this?" he asked. "No, of course not, if they were then mean we already being captured by them now!" he said. "Fine, just this time, and my purpose only defeat them!" he said as he reload all his Digimon.

"Damn! Blue Flare already got that place!" said Blastmon as he saw their army. "But they haven't get the code crown, we could have it!" he said with optimistic. "Shut up! I will crushed that boy! Grr…" said Lilitmon, she was bad mood, hopefully she didn't get upset.

"Attacks!" shouted Kiriha as The Blue Flare Army moved and crashed the enemy, Gaossmons bitten all Troopsmons while Cyberdramon attacks Petramons on the sky. "Uuurgh! That kid!" said Lilithmon while bite her own clothes. "Don't worry, we will defeat him!" said Blastmon tried to cheered her. "Since wheeeen!" she growled as she smashed him. "Ouch! That hurts!" he complained. "Then stop talking!"

"Taiki! we found the secret passage!" said Wisemon. "Okay! We will go there! I will go with Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Beelzebumon and Starmon, Pickmonz!" he said. "Don't forget me and Cutemon!" said Akari. "Eeeh? But its dangerous…" he said. "Please, let me this time…" she pleaded. "Fine, come here!" he said as he grabbed her hands and ran to the place.

"I wish Nene-sama in here…" said Zenjirou. "You wish is granted!" said Tinkermon again. "Eeekh you! Where you have been!" said Zenjirou with furious tone. "Hehehe! I never thought you care about me~" she teased. "Anyway, I went out for calling helps of course, I sense some dark energy in here!" She said. "Anyway someone come!" she ointed to the light in the sky. "Wait that…Sparrowmon! That means…..NENE-SAMA!" he shouted. "Hello everyone~" she said as she landed. "I saw Bagra army attacks here, where everybody?" she asked. "Well, the Bagra Army wasn't the main enemy, Taiki and Akari was try to find the true is while Kiriha battling the Bagra, maybe you can help him…" he suggested. "Nah, I love to stay here~" she winked as he blushed.

"Do you see something, Akari?" asked Taiki. "No, I'm not but I can still feel your hands…" she said as he blushed. "Eeer… I know this awkward, Akari but I didn't…" "I know, it because you was hurry…" "No, because I don't want to lose you…" he said, luckily it was dark so nobody could see them blushed madly. Shoutmon and friends felt awkward and quiet. 'Should we talk or something?' asked Shoutmon with tiny voice. 'We better be quiet…' replied Dorulumon. "Hey what is this?" said Ballistamon when he stepped something. "What?" "I dunno, its sticky, and…" "this smell making me remember in Sweet Zone…" said Shoutmon. "Oh no! we should warn Zenjirou!" said Taiki as he clicked his wrestler. "Calling Zenjirou!" "_Yeah,Taiki_?" "Zenjirou, I need you to warned all elfmons to hide and protect them okay?" "_Oh wait what-what happen Zenjirou_?" "Nene! Nene you there? Please protect them!" said Taiki. "_Anytime, general~" _Then they hung off. "I hope they okay.."

DDDDDRRRRRRRTTTT…(The ground shaking)

"Nene-sama!" yelled Zenjirou. "GRAAAAAAOOOOR!" said a monster upcoming to ground. "That Digimon…" spoke Nene. "He's alive again!" said Zenjirou. "No, he different, it called MetalRaremon, maybe he reborn or something Moni…" explained Monitamon. "Okay! We gotta to do what we could!" said Zenjirou with exited tone. "Yeaaah!" said Pawnchessmon with exited tone.

Meanwhile Akari and Taiki found a light and decided to get out from the unknown sewers. "Aaah finally we get out!" said Shoutmon while breathing. "This place is strange…. To quiet…' said Taiki. "Yeah, and snowing…" "that not strange…" added Ballistamon as Shoutmon sweated. "Anyway where are we?" "I think we're in Santamon territory…" said Ballistamon. "How do you know?" asked Shoutmon. "That" he pointed to sign beside the road. "Taiki! look! There is house!" said Akari. "Oh well, I have bad feeling, we gotta check it!" said Taiki as they rushed to the house. Beelzebumon decided to stay out and guard the front of the house while the others rushed to inside of the house. "Hello! Anyone here! Santamon?" shouted Taiki, then Akari accidentally stepped broken floor and fell. "Kyaaaaaah!" "Akari!" Taiki quickly grabbed her hands, unfortunately a strange hand grabed her legs and pulled her to deep hole of darkness. Taiki didn't think twice and jumped, Shoutmon was shocked but he didn't want to leave him behind and followed him.

Meanwhile

"We need to reatreaaat!" said Blastmon in panic tone, Kiriha is more closer to their base now. "No! I will defeat him for sure now!" said Lilitmon as she flew and heading to him. "I don't want to die yet, Sorry Lilith-chan!" he said before teleport back to Bagra's HideOut. "You will die now!" said Lilithmon. "Not today…" he said.

"MetalGreymon, Deckdramon, Cyberdramon! DigiXross! Deckergreymon + Cyber Canon!" he shouted.

Then Deckergreymon pushed her with high full speed and threw her to the ground. "You have no manners to woman!" said Lilithmon with frustration. "I don't…." he said before Deckergreymon launched "Final Sparks!" to her. "Aaaaaargh! You never could defeat me!" she yelled. "Nope, but I will send you to Hell now…' said Kiriha calmly and Deckergreymon release "Cyber Launcheeer!" and send her to her HQ. The armies retreat and run away. "Mission accomplish, now need to get back…" said Kiriha.

"Random Laser!" shouted Sparrowmon to MetalRaremon who keep destroying the elfmon's town, luckily Zenjirou and Xros heart already brought all their presents to safe place and the elfmons hide with it. "His attacks wont bug him!" said Nene. "Need some help?" said Kiriha as he appeard. "Kiriha! Glad you here! Yes we need help!" she said with girly voice. "Xros Heart….bunch of loser ck ck…" he sighed. "Hell! What you said!" said Zenjirou with furious tone. "Now now, fight later, fight that monster first!" said Nene. "Anything you want, princess…" said Kiriha with mock tone as he reload his Digimon. "Deckergreymon! Defeat him!" command Kiriha. "Plasma Decker launcher!" he shouted as he hit it directly, unfortunately it didn't damage. "What the hell is happening!" frustrated Zenjirou. "Oh, I know!" then he added and grab Nene's hand. "Nene-sama, I want you to bring me to inside of him!" "What! Are you crazy!" she added. "Yeah, I will defeat him for sure!" he said. "Well, if that you wish.." her voice was shaking. "Don't worry Nene-sama! I will survive!' he said. "Knightmon, borrow me your sword!" he said. "Yes, Zenjirou" he threw it to him. "Wanna be hero…" said Kiriha. "Look and see, Aonuma!" said Zenjirou as he jumped to sparrowmon with Nene while Kiriha distracted Metal Raremon. "This your final decision, will you jump or not!" said Nene, she actually worried. "Of course! I will!" he said before jumped to inside his mouth. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He slashed his heart. "GROOOOOAAR!" The MetalRaremon whined and fell over, one by one, his body turned to pieces of data and vanished. "Zenjirouuu!" said Nene as she hugged him, He felt like in heaven. Kiriha just shook his head and said. "Not bad…."

Meanwhile…  
>"Where I am?" sad Taiki as he woke up, he felt his was being tighten by rope to a chair. "Well, well, finally you wake up!" said a evil voice who seems familiar to Taiki. "Y-You… Dakrnightmon!" he shocked. "Hehehee, I'm still alive, boy…" "What are you doing here!" "Simple, I want to crushed all digimon's happiness!" he said before laughing evil hardly. "That rude! You can't!" said Akari who was beside Dakrnightmon and also being tighten by rope. "No wonder why you always dare to screw my business…Hehehe~" he said with dark tone. "However, I will get rid of you all!" he added as he pulled out his weapon. "I start with girl first…" he said. "What! Noooo!" Taiki yelled, he didn't want Akari get hurt because of him, he quickly tried to broke the ropes. His spear almost close with her neck. "Get ready to go to Hell…" he smirked. "Nooooo!" screamed Akari as Taiki finally out from the ropes and pushed Dakrnightmon away. "You little!" he growled as he grabbed Taiki's neck and squeezed it. "Argh!" "You will pay the price!" he said as his spear accidentally cut her ropes and she finally free. "Akari! Run!" screamed Taiki. 'No! I can't leave him!' she thought as she took a stone and hit it to Darknightmon's head. "You really want me to kill you…" he growled as he begun ran to Akari. Taiki got his key and begun ran to prison and let go Shoutmon and friends, Taiki saw Spadamon lying in the ground, he command Cutemon healed him, he wake up and surprised but he glad lend help. "Rowdy Rockeeeeer!" shouted Shoutmon before Darknightmon almost grab Akari and killed her. "Everyone! DIGI-XROSS!" shouted Taiki.<p>

"Shoutmon X4BS!"

"Heyaaaah Blazeeee Fireeeeee!" Shoutmon X4BS release his attack as Dakrnightmon hold it with his "Shoulder Blade!" while Taiki ran to Akari and grab her to safer place. "You never can win against us!" said Darknightmon with evil laugh. "Oh yea? But take this!" he punchd to his face directly and make him fell. "Super Victory Braveeeeee!" he shouted as the attacks hit him directly and he vanished, it seems he escape. "Why you didn't run away, he almost kill you!" said Taiki with worried tone. "I can't…. I don't want you die Taiki…' she said almost sobbed. "Don't worry I'm here…" he said as he touched her cheek and they become move closer. "Ehem!" said Shoutmon as they begun pushed away each other. "We found other prisoner, it seems it was Santamon and his subordinate!" said Spadamon. "Anyway can I know why you in here?" asked Taiki. "Oh, My relative who live here asked me help and I go here, unfortunately I was have been capture by Dakrnightmon when I try to visit Santamon!" he said. "Ho ho ho! Thank you Xros Heart, you deserve good gifts! Ho ho ho! We owe you so much!" said Santamon. "Hahaha its okay! We love to help peoples!" said Shoutmon and everyone agreed.

"Guys! you baaack!" said Zenjirou with exited tone when saw Taiki and others back to Elfmon's Town. "I should call this Christmas town, there is many Christmas's decorations!" said Akari when they saw the town had been fixed by the rest of the Xros Heart and Blue Flare. "Yeah, we fix this~" said Nene as smiled to them. "Kiriha helps too?" asked Akari. Nene giggled as Kiriha grumped. "She forces me…" he said as he look away and blushed, maybe Kiriha weak to girls at all. Zenjirou mumbled because he felt jealous. "The present almost ready!' said one of elfmons. "My old friend! Where have you been?" said Elder Elfmon as he hugged the Santamon. "Ho ho ho! Forgive me, friend, at least I came here finally! Thanks all to Xros Heart!" he said. "Forgive me to ask too much question, young boy.." said elder elfmon. "but could you help us to decorate this town? It wasn't fully perfect….. do anything you can.." he said. "We gladly help!" said Taiki and everyone cheered. Shoutmon, Ballistamon helped the elfmons to decorate all towns and fixed the broken house, while Akari ,Dorulumon and Cutemon cooked the cakes, Nene, Zenjirou and the rest of Xros Heart decorate the roads on the town and prepared the gifts on Santa's

"Hey, Kiriha, thanks for helping us…' said Taiki as he smiled to him while drank some hot chocolate at tower. "No need…" he replied. "Oh well, you help us several times, I just… thinking if you want some favor to us…" said Taiki. "Humm… I have…" he said with michivous smile. Taiki astonished. "What is it?" "Maybe your girl…." He said. He blushed madly and tempted. "W-what you mean! Take her away! NO! Eeeer… I mean…" he speechless. "Hahaha, I just kidding…" he laughed. "But what I only want….. is you…" he look at him straightly and move closer to him then touched his chin. Taiki was red as tomato and closed his eyes. "….blushing like this…" he added before pulled away and chuckled. "Gheez…. You so rapable…." He said before leave him away.

"Hum… you making cookies…" said Kiriha as he entered the cakes shop and saw Akari was cooking. "Eh? Yeah, I made this for all elfmons, I don't think I can finish it for hour.." she sweated. "Let me help…" he said as he took the gloves and helped her put on the stove to bake it all. "..Thanks… that unusual for you…" said Akari. "Ungrateful?" he asked. "Nah, I gladly received your help!" she smiled. "So who behind all this?" he asked. "Dakrnightmon… obviously! But he little insane today, I hope he cooling off now..' said Akari. "Oh…." Then he chuckled. "Humm… not bad.." he sad as he chewed on of her cookies. "Eeeeh! Don't eat it now!" said Akari with annoyed tone and slapped his hand. "Sorry, can't hold it…" he said, Dorulumon and Cutemon sneaked out because they didn't want receive his death glare.

Taiki accidentally saw them in the windows while helping Shoutmon and friends. He clenched his fist again. "What is it, Taiki?" asked Shoutmon. "Eeer…nothing!" he said and gave him fake smile. "Seriously, you acting strange since we arrive here!" said Shoutmon. "He jealous…." Said Dorulumon. "Yeah, Kyuu! He didn't like Akari being close with Kiriha!" said Cutemon. "Eeer… I am?" he said. "Gheez, no wonder why Akari fuzzy to you… anyway you need to be a man!" said Shoutmon. "What you mean?" "Go ask her or confess her or…' said Ballistamon. "Kiss her, kyuu!" said Cutemon. "Fine…. I try…" he said as he srcrathed his head and went away, saw Nene and Zenjirou like loverbird, it seems Zenjirou not one-sided. Taiki chuckled.

"Merry Chirstmas Everybody, Ho ho ho!" said Santamon as he ride his fly reinder and everyone watch him flew away with his brown Moosemons. Everyone waved hand to him. "Wanna cake?" asked Akari as she appeared beside him and gave him cake. "Eeeh! Thanks!" he blushed and accepts it, they decide to sat on empty bench beside quiet road, they didn't know the Xros Heart was peek on them, except Kiriha. "How?" she asked when he chewed. "Sweet… like you…' he said. Akari blushed again and speechless. "Umm…you have pieces of cake on your lips…" said Akari as she took a napkin and brushed it his lips. 'His lips….soft…' thought Akari, suddenly Taiki grabed her shoulder and pulled her closer and brushed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, it seems Taiki couldn't hold back his feelings toward her, Akari was surprised at first but she didn't mind and kissed him back, all Xros Heart happily saw them finally together, some of them blushed and didn't want saw the romance part about them.

"I-I I'm sorry I didn't mean…." He tried to explain. "W-why you did that?" she finally asked. "Because…. I love you, I don't want anyone touch or hurt you, you are important for me…." He said as he hugged her . "Aaaw, I had been waiting you to say that…' she said almost cried in happiness.

"What a love bird…." Mocked Kiriha and making they blushed. "Congrats…" he smirked to them with strange smile, Taiki and Akari confused what he means. "Anyway, your digimons had been watching you all the time..' he said as he pointed to dark corner. "Aaaaaw! You screwed this! Unfair!" said Shoutmon. "S-shoutmon!" shocked Taiki, and then all people who was hiding fell over. "Sorry, Taiki…' said everyone, both of them was embarrassed and decided to forgive them. "Hey hey~ anytime we could double date~" said Nene with cheerful tone to Akari. "Really? I would love to join!" said Akari and the girls keep chatting about their love stories, while the digimons teasing Taiki a lot

~ Jingle Bell Jingle Bell ~

"Sorry guys~ the party was over and WE have to go somewhere, thanks for sharing time with us~" said Nene as she grabbed Kiriha's arms, he blushed and his face was "Let me go!". "I thought you dating Zenjirou…" said Akari with confusion while Zenjirou growled and red face. "I am~ but I have some business with him~ sorry, and Zen?" she called him. "Y-Yes Nene-sama?" he said, then she kissed his cheek. "See you later~" she said before she take off with Sparrowmon and Kiriha reload his Mailbirdramon. "I still want you scream my name as loud as you can if you need me, Taiki…" said Kiriha, all people speechless and Taki blushed madly, Akari felt little jealous. "If you can't then Akari could…" he smirked. "NEVER!" Said both of them. "Hehehe~" he chuckled as he take off with Mailbirdramon.

"Gheez… is Kiriha infected with Nene's virus or something? He totally jerks…" protested Shoutmon. "I dunno, but today was fantastic day!" said Taiki. Tinkermon smiled to them and flew over. "Yahoooo! I finally make people happy, now I can return to Fairy Heaven!" she squeaked as she teleport to her home.

In somewhere where Xros Heart never been, there is human crying wanted Chirstmas gift. "Why you failed, Darknightmon! I want Santa and now you screw it!" said Yuu with mad tone. "I should return to Real World and get my present! Huh!" said Yuu before he banging his door. "That little brat…. If I finished used him, I will get rid off him first!" complained Darknightmon. "Don't worry, Dame dame! I will cheered him!"

"Dame dame! I brought you present!' said Damemon as he put a long box present to him. "What is it?" he said as he stopped sobbed and opened his present. "Wow! Real sword! Thank youuu Damemon! You're the beest!" said Yuu with exited tone and hugged Damemon. "Yeah, Merry Chirstmas, Yuu!" "Merry Christmas too!" he said and laughed happily.

THE END

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS XDD Finally! I write this so for 2 days and finally done! Maybe I will make the DXW 02 fic next year =3= Sorry I write the first arc XDDD but I hope this gift could make everyone happy! I also give Kiritai and Kirine fan services =w= well, although Akaiki and Nejirou canon in here XDD at least all pairings show up (I know not all, because one of them I HATE! XD)


End file.
